The Beach
by i-love-svu
Summary: Julie stared out at the ocean from the kitchen window. Her green eyes not blinking, she watched the waves crash against the rocks, the water blue yet clear as always. JulieJimmy pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The O.C..**

**Author's Note: This was originally a sample role-play post. I was bored and just decided that it could be an interesting fanfic, so here we are. :)

* * *

**

Julie stared out at the ocean from the kitchen window. Her green eyes not blinking, she watched the waves crash against the rocks, the water blue yet clear as always. She wondering what it would be like to walk on the beach, to feel the cool sand beneath her carefully painted toes. The brunette had only ever been to a beach once and that had been ages ago, when she was eighteen. Recalling the memory, Julie continued to glance out at the water as the recollection played in her mind.

_Jimmy had taken her as a surprise for their first date. They had laughed and swam for a while, then sat on the large rocks that looked as if they had grown from the depths of the ocean. Julie remembered standing on one of the rocks, her blue bikini almost dry from the heat of the sun, when she slipped and fell into the water. She could swim surprisingly well, but she was too exhausted from their day to swim back up the surface. She expected that she would simply float back up and then have a good laugh about it. Much to the teen's surprise, that didn't happen. _

_As she descended into water, panic set in. The water was no longer blue; it was black. Julie realized that she was in much deeper than she had earlier anticipated. Raising her thin but muscular arms above her head, Julie tried to begin swimming upward. It was no use. She was far too tired and wasn't going to go anywhere. Her chest began to ache horribly and another terrifying confirmation came; the breath she had been holding was gone and there was no more air to fill her lungs. __"Jimmy?"__ Julie remember thinking fearfully. __"Where are you?"__ As if that were his cue, Jimmy had reached Julie at last. He locked his arms around her waist and quickly swam to the surface. Julie gulped in air, her lungs accepting it as fast as she could inhale it. After that day, Julie had never been to the beach.  
_  
With a sigh, she shook her head to break free from the memory. A frown appeared on her lightly tanned face as she took in her surroundings. The marble-tiled kitchen floor, stainless steel sink with a matching refrigerator. She'd gone from a poor girl living in a hellhole to a rich woman living in a multi-million dollar house. And all the while, she still had her childish fears.

"I'm going out for a while!" She called to anyone who was listening. After grabbing her keys and shoes, Julie exited the house.

The drive to the beach was a short one and Julie was glad that the beach had hardly any patrons on it. She slipped her Prada heels off, threw them into her car and began walking toward the ocean. Just as she had expected, the sand still felt exactly the same as it had seventeen years ago. Cool and massaging on the soles of her feet. Julie smiled to herself before she could stop it. She strode slowly along the shore, observing everything around her. A wave hit a distant rock and made a loud thudding noise, which caused her to jump. Another rolled up and drenched her feet and ankles. Julie looked down as the water surrounding her disappeared. She took a few more steps and smiled again as she spotted someone approaching her.

"Hello, James."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jules," Jimmy smiled at his wife. "What are you doing out here?"

The brunette blinked a few times as she tried to come up with a believable answer. Nothing seemed to fit so she decided to with the truth—or a form of it, anyway. "Just taking a walk."

Jimmy seemed startled by the reply. He ran one hand through his sandy-brown colored hair, contemplating the woman's response.

"On the beach? I thought you hated it out here."

Julie sighed, her jaw clenching unintentionally. Did she hate the beach? She was confused. Yes, she was terrified of having a repeat experience. The very memory had given her chills. So Jimmy's question was a good one. What was she doing there, standing in the wet sand?

"I'm trying to clear my head." The brunette began walking again, but at a slower pace to give Jimmy to chance to catch up with her. She was happy to see him turn and join her at her side. Julie was surprised when Jimmy gently clasped his hand around hers. Seeing their fingers entwined seemed to make everything slow down; or at least make it appear that they were the only two on the beach.

The sounds made by the waves rolling onto the beach were soothing and quiet. Enjoying the silence, Julie continued thinking as she walked along the water with her husband. She decided that the feel of Jimmy's palm against hers was a welcome one, certainly one that should be experience more often. It made her feel safe and she was relieved to find herself growing relaxed. Walking alongside the blue water, the same she had almost drowned in, had made her feel nervous. But with Jimmy there, she felt protected.

"Jimmy, do you remember our first date?" Julie inquired. She doubted the sandy-haired man would recall an event that took place such a long time ago, but a part of her was still hopeful.

The man stopped walking, a thoughtful look on upon his face. "Yes," He finally nodded. "I remember. It was on this beach."

Julie smiled up at him, then gently kissed his cheek. But Jimmy looked rather sad now and a bit pale. "What's wrong?"

"It was a crappy date, Jules." Jimmy raised one brow as the words left his lips. "It's hard to think about what could've happened…"

The brunette sighed. She silently agreed with her husband. Thankfully, Julie had not really suffered from the mishap. But what if she had? The question was bouncing throughout her mind like a ping pong ball.

"The point is that it didn't happen." Julie glanced at Jimmy. She hoped that he would just drop it. Yes, she had initiated the conversation, but Julie wasn't really interested in talking about how she could have died.

Jimmy locked his right arm around Julie's waist, planting a quick kiss on her neck with a grin. "Hey, I realize that. I was just saying, it's scary to think I could've lost you."

Julie rested her head on Jimmy's shoulder. Her heart beat increased, nearly making her gasp at the sudden change in her pulse. Did he really mean that? She couldn't help but wonder. Julie didn't always trust people, and sadly, even her husband was included in those people. Going up the way Julie did, she had learned at a very young age that not all people can be relied on. The thoughts still stuck with her, twenty years later, as Julie strode along the beach with Jimmy.

"You okay?" Jimmy gently nudged the brunette.

Julie quickly nodded to signify 'yes'. She mustered all of the strength she could and forced the energy into a smile. "I'm fine. You're right though. What if you hadn't been there to save me?" 

Jimmy clucked his tongue, which meant that he was going to try and make Julie feel better. "Babe, as you said, the point is that I was there. I did save you. So you don't have to worry about it anymore, okay?"

With a grin, Julie nodded once more. The couple slowly made their way back to Julie's car, just enjoying the time they were spending together. Jimmy offered to drive home and Julie accepted. She was tired, which meant that she was in no mood to drive. The Cooper male made his way through the streets of Newport Beach like a pro; he knew which shortcuts to take and which green lights lasted the longest, and that made Julie smile. Even though he sometimes screwed up, Jimmy Cooper was one incredible guy.

While Jimmy parked the car, Julie stifled a yawn. How long had they walked? She had lost count, but it must have been a long walk to make her feel so exhausted. Jimmy opened her car door for her, and then led the brunette into their large house. He gave Julie another peck, this time on her lips. With that lopsided grin of his, Jimmy retreated outside to sweep the sand out of the car.

Julie trudged up the stairs, each step seeming farther and farther away. When she finally reached her bed, Julie didn't even bother removing her shoes. She was far too tired and could only think about going to sleep. Pulling the blankets around her slim figure, Julie almost instantly fell asleep. But not before one last thought entered her mind. _"I married an amazing guy," _Julie thought. _"More so than I give him credit for." _

Another yawn escaped her lips, and Julie vowed to tell Jimmy just how much she loved him. It would have to wait until she had taken a nap. Her green eyes had closed and visions of another walk on the beach filled her dreams. Despite her past experience at the beach in Newport, the brunette suddenly did not have any objections to spending more time there.


End file.
